


Lies and Promises

by Katsudon_Boi



Series: Lies and Promises [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheating Victor Nikiforov, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, there is some fluff in there too if you blink, this happens post season 1, viktor is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_Boi/pseuds/Katsudon_Boi
Summary: "Viktor Nikiforov is an asshole!"Yuuri knew he shouldn't be surprised when he heard these words practically screamed out of the younger Yuri's mouth. He knew he shouldn't feel like defending the man in question. He knew that Yuri was right, but it still stung to hear those words so openly said like they were discussing the weather. He sat silently, his eyes still puffy and red and cheeks stained with tears from crying rather hard earlier.





	Lies and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Victuuri so sorry if it sucks. I don't know why I thought of this fic but here we are 4,000 words later. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

"Viktor Nikiforov is an asshole!"

Yuuri knew he shouldn't be surprised when he heard these words practically screamed out of the younger Yuri's mouth. He knew he shouldn't feel like defending the man in question. He knew that Yuri was right, but it still stung to hear those words so openly said like they were discussing the weather. He sat silently, his eyes still puffy and red and cheeks stained with tears from crying rather hard earlier.

_~1 Hour Earlier~_

Yuuri was sitting at home mug of tea in his hand with the t.v switched on to some random channel. Since moving to Russia to train with Victor he had picked up some Russian and knew very basic Russian so he knew vaguely what the people were saying. Viktor had went out a few hours ago saying he was meeting up with friends. Yuuri knew better now to know that meant he was going out to one of the bars around town to drink and pick up men.

The first time it happened Viktor swore it would never happen again and told Yuuri how sorry he was and how much he loved Yuuri. That was not the last time. Now here he was months later it was getting late, almost 1 in the morning and he had told Yuuri he would be back by 11.

A few minutes later Yuuri heard keys jingle and the door unlock he turned his attention away from the t.v and saw Viktor walk in. He slowly stood up as he watched him close the door and take off his scarf and coat hanging it on the rack next to the door. He walked over to him and gave a small smile he looked as perfect as he usually did. His hair was perfectly styled, not a single wrinkle in his suit and a warm smile graced his lips. If he had been drinking Yuuri couldn't tell not until he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the older man smelling the alcohol from the light chuckle that passed his lips while hugging back. "it's late Vitya" He said burying his face into his neck and closing his eyes taking a deep breath in. He could tell right away that the cologne he was smelling was not Viktor's own and frowned knowing exactly where Viktor had been. " I know, i'm sorry solnyshko." The first time Viktor called him that he was ecstatic to be given a Russian pet name but now it hurt to hear him use such endearments when he knew just an hour before he was fucking another man. It hurt even worse because Yuuri couldn't tell if he was apologizing for the time of night or his actions he knew better than to ask and instead replied solemnly, "You should get some sleep so you won't be too tired at practice tomorrow." Victor smiled and kissed him, a short sweet kiss and then walked passed Yuuri and turned down the hall to their bedroom where he went into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Yuuri started to shake as he picked up his half empty mug of now cold tea. He switched the t.v off and made his way to the sink eyes beginning to brim with tears. He meant to gently set the mug down into the sink but his nerves got the better of him as the sadness and anger poured out as he smashed the cup down into the sink shattering the mug into unfixable pieces. He shook more as tears began to flow freely down his cheeks now. He ran over to the coat rack grabbing his coat and quickly putting it on along with his scarf and hat as he ran out of the house closing the door behind him. He didn't know where he was going yet he just knew he needed to be out of the apartment.

He kept walking down the hall and then down the two flights of stairs and out of the apartment building into the chilly night air. He let his feet take him down a familiar path until he ended up at the building across from his apartment complex that Yuri Plisetsky stayed in. He walked into the building keeping his head down as he made his way to the elevator. When he arrived on the younger man's floor he stepped out and made his way down the hall to his door and knocked. He didn't know if the boy was even awake but at this point he needed someone and with his best friend thousands of miles away Yurio was his next best option.

Yuri knew he should have been asleep. He also knew that when he heard a knocking at his door at close to 2 in the morning it couldn't mean anything good. He sighed and got out of his bed where he had been laying and scrolling through twitter on his phone. when he answered the door it was the last thing he was expecting to see. A very sad, tear soaked cheeks, puffy eyed, Yuuri Katsuki who looked like he was just hit by a truck stood in his doorway.

"I-I know it's late and i'm sorry if I woke you but I didn't know where else to go" He was looking down now feeling guilty for coming to him so late but knew he just couldn't stay with Viktor and pretend everything was alright. Instead of mentioning how late it was Yurio got straight to the point. "You look awful piggy, get in before you wake anyone up." He stepped aside and let Yuuri in closing the door behind him as Yuuri took off his coat, hat, and scarf. "Would you like some tea or something?" The younger man asked, he wasn't used to having anyone over but it seemed like the only appropriate thing to ask the man standing in front of him who currently looked like he was on the verge of tears for a second time that night. Not trusting his voice Yuuri nodded knowing as soon as he tried to speak the only thing that would come out would be a chocked sob. "You can take a seat on the couch while I get the tea going." Yuuri silently walks over and sits on the couch hugging his knees to his chest as he tries not to cry again knowing his resolve is wearing thin.

Once he was given the warm liquid and took a sip he let out a long sigh he felt like he had been holding in for hours. The two sat silently for a solid few minutes Yurio didn't want to distress the man next to him by asking the wrong question so he decided waiting for him to speak first was the best option. Yuuri wasn't sure how he would tell Yurio or even if he would believe him at all. He had known Viktor for much longer than Yuuri and wouldn't be surprised if he took his side in this. He knew rationally that Yurio wouldn't think he was lying due to the fact that it was currently 2 am and Yuuri was sure he looked as horrible as he felt. So after taking another sip of tea and thinking over his words one more time in his head he told Yurio exactly why he was here.

"Viktor has been cheating on me." He said it as blunt as he could already feeling the tears rising up and closed his eyes to push them back down wanting to hold off for as long as he could. At first Yurio couldn't believe what he had heard. Viktor may be annoying and down right air headed but he would never peg him as a cheater. He had known Viktor for most of his childhood as did everyone else in Russia and all over the world and even though the tabloids called him a playboy he would have never thought they were telling the truth. But Yurio knew Yuuri would not lie about something like this especially if the first person he turned to was him. Knowing full well that he had known Viktor far longer and would possibly call him a liar and accusing him of just wanting the attention of a break up from the press to become more popular. But Yurio knew Yuuri was not into things like that in fact with how shy the ravenette is he is surprised he took on such a media covered career.

After a long moment of heavy silence Yurio finally spoke, "How long have you known?" Yuuri was surprised by the question, it didn't sound like he was making fun of him or accusing him of lying it sounded serious and like he really believed what Yuuri had told him. "About a month or so..." He wanted to tell Yurio everything but he was afraid of being judged and of crying in front of the younger boy but he knew that Yurio would want to know and needed to know if he was going to help him at all.

Yurio frowned at hearing this he couldn't even imagine having to live in the same house with someone he knew was cheating on him for one day let alone an entire month. Yurio was surprised Yuuri hadn't broken down until now. As bad as he felt he still was curious to find out more so he decided to probe a bit further. "How did you find out?" Again the tone in Yurio's voice was anything but mean and in fact sounded a bit more interested this time. "I noticed he had started to go out more. He said he was meeting up with friends or that he needed to grab something back at the rink and decided to go for a quick drink. Then he started going out more frequently and staying out later. At first I thought he was just going out with friends and drinking like he used to do back in Hasetsu." His voice started to crack and he felt the tears spill over as he could no longer hold them in remembering the first time he realized Viktor was not just out drinking with friends. "B-But then one night he had stayed out later than he ever had before and I started getting worried after he wasn't responding to my texts. I-I was so afraid something bad happened to him that when he came into the apartment I practically jumped on him and held him tight asking him where he had been. At the time I wasn't mad at him I was just so happy he was safe and home, until I noticed that Viktor didn't smell like his usual cologne, not this one smelled like a cheap Axe body spray that I know for a fact he doesn't use. I tried to rationalize that he maybe wanted to try something new but I knew he would never chose something like that. When I asked him why he wasn't answering his texts he said his phone was dead and he didn't realize how late it was until someone told him the time. For the first time since I started dating him I actually doubted him." It was at this point that Yuuri had now broken into gross sobs as he continued the story. "S-So while he was in the shower I-I did something that I never thought I would do, I looked through his phone. We trusted each other with everything so we knew each others pass code. W-When I unlocked his phone and started looking through his texts I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

Yuuri continued telling Yurio how he saw multiple people in Viktor's phone who he was talking to asking when they were going to meet up, calling each other pet names, and sending lewd pictures back and forth with. Yuuri talked about how heart broken and disgusted he was after seeing the texts and how he was too afraid to confront Viktor about it so instead he had closed the app and locked the phone setting it down. That night after Viktor was asleep he silently cried much differently from how he was now sobbing loudly into his knees. He couldn't stop the tears from falling like all the pain, sadness, and anxiety of it all finally hit him head on for the first time.

Yurio wasn't one for comforting people but he knew Yuuri needed it so he hugged him and said half as a joke, "if you ever tell anyone I hugged you i'm going to punch your face." Yuuri knew after spending enough time with Yurio that he was at least half joking and he let out a small chuckle in between his sobs which were dying down as he hugged back. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He gave the younger man a soft sad smile and hugged him for a little bit longer until he had finally stopped crying.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yurio had now settled on being angry with Viktor he didn't care that his statement was harsh he knew it was true and he also knew that Yuuri agreed whether or not he would say it out loud. He would never admit to it but he cared for the pig more than he ever thought he would. Now he was certain if he saw Viktor he wouldn't hesitate to punch his face as hard as he could. "I swear if that asshole shows up here I'm going to give him a piece of my damn mind!" Yuuri looked a bit apprehensive to his statement while responding, "Yurio as much as I appreciate that I don't think it would help at all it might just get him mad and I don't want to see him or you seriously injured." Yurio knew he was right but he was too focused on his rage to care at this point. "Well then he should have thought about that when he decided to cheat!" Before Yuuri could respond they heard a knock at the door they both looked at each other knowing who it was.

Yuuri paled upon hearing the knock he didn't even think about Viktor wondering where he went until now. He didn't even yell one word to him he just smashed his cup and left. He realized now that he didn't even have his phone with him and as mad as he is at Viktor he knows he still cares about Yuuri to some degree or why else would he be here. without a word Yuuri ran out of the room and into Yuri's bedroom closing the door but leaning against it so he could still hear the conversation in case it got out of hand.

When Yurio got up to answer the door he had to suppress his anger as to not rip the door off in the process of opening it. he had no doubt that it was Viktor standing outside his door no other person would dare come this late knowing they could possibly be waking Yurio up, besides Yuuri of course. He opened the door and was greeted by said silver haired man looking practically frantic. "Yurio thank god you're awake! I can't find Yuuri anywhere! His coat, hat, and scarf are missing but his phone was still on the couch when I looked. There was a broken cup in the sink but he didn't leave a note or anything i'm so worried about him!" Yurio glared daggers at the man he could barely keep his cool long enough to let Viktor finish his idiotic speech before he gave him a swift hard punch to the face leaving a good sized bruise on his cheek. "How dare you come to my house this late at night pretending to care where Katsudon is you asshole!" He knew it was late and he shouldn't have screamed as loud as he did but he couldn't help himself he was beyond pissed at Viktor for what he had done and now he has the audacity to come to him to help "find" Yuuri.

Viktor stared back at the boy wide eyed in disbelief that he had just punched him and held his cheek rubbing it. Soon he felt a bit angry and insulted that he had accused him of not really caring where Yuuri was. "what the hell do you mean pretend!? My fiancé is missing and that is how you fucking respond!" Yurio kept his glare up at the man almost forgetting the man they were talking about was just in the other room probably listening to their every word. "Some kind of fiancé you are! I know what you've done! You're a selfish no good asshole! What kind of man goes off almost every night to go fuck some stranger at a bar until 2 in the morning before coming home to the man they are supposedly engaged to and then acts like nothing is happening! Just because Yuuri is innocent doesn't make him stupid he knows you're cheating on him! Hell you probably cheated on him earlier tonight didn't you, you ass!!" Yurio was still seething at Viktor silently as he watched his reaction to his words.

Viktor stood there completely dumbfounded he had no idea how to respond. He knew Yuuri was in his house from what he had told him and that's when the guilt of what he had done not only earlier tonight but for the past several months hit him hard, harder than the slap Yurio had given him. His eyes started to tear up* "I-I need to speak with him please let me in I want to talk with him!" When Yurio looked at Viktor he could see the pain in his eyes and hear the guilt in his voice, "good" he thought "you deserve to feel this way." "I don't think that is a good idea-" He was cut off by Yuuri coming out of his room and walking into the living room and starting to speak "No Yurio it's fine, I think it's best if I go home with Viktor and talk, privately you have done more than enough to help me and I thank you for that." He got his coat, hat, and scarf on before giving Yurio one last smile and then looking to Viktor blankly before the older man moved out of his way and he walked out of the apartment and down the hall. Yurio gave one last glare to Viktor saying "You better fix this." before slamming the door shut and Viktor hurriedly followed behind Yuuri.

The walk home was completely silent neither one of them dared to say a word before getting inside their apartment. After shutting the door and shedding their coats and the like Yuuri was the first to speak. "Why, Viktor just...why?" He shook his head and stared directly into those piercing blue eyes filled with many emotions most prominent was regret and sorrow. Viktor's eyes widened slightly upon hearing his real name from Yuuri's mouth he hadn't called him anything but Vitya since he started living with him in Russia after Viktor explained that it was a nickname that close friends and family would call him since he was a child and since Yuuri was engaged to him he asked to be called that and of course Yuuri had happily agreed. "Yuuri, I know what I have done to you is horrible and unforgivable and I can only imagine the hell I have put you through but I still love you and I'm not exaggerating when I say I can't live without you. I understand if you want to take a break and call off the engagement and build your trust for me again. But I plead and beg that you will give me another chance to prove how much I love you!" If Yuuri asked Viktor would have gotten on his knees in an instant and begged to him over and over again until he believed him because he truly did love Yuuri and that was not a lie.

Yuuri was conflicted with himself because he loved Viktor so much and knew that nothing would ever change that. He also fully believed Viktor could not live without him because he felt the exact same way towards him. But he was afraid to trust the man again Viktor had lied to him several times over the past few months and maybe even longer. When Viktor offered to take a break and end the engagement he had to admit he was a bit shocked Viktor would even suggest that but was also grateful he was giving him the option as he made his decision. He knew it was all up to him which gave him a bit of anxiety but he took a deep breath and slowly looked back up to Viktor not even realizing he had been looking down. "I am glad you are owning up to your mistake. This does not excuse the heartbreak I still feel and will for quite some time. I do not think you are exaggerating when you say you cannot live without me because no matter how badly you have hurt me I still feel lost without you. I am not calling off the engagement entirely but you will have a lot of work to do to prove to me that I can trust you fully again. This is your one and only chance if you mess this up I am sure either I or Yurio will make you regret taking this chance to redeem yourself."

As soon as the words left his mouth he could see Viktor was already more than happy with his decision and he practically pounced on him causing the man to give a surprised yelp. " Thank you thank you thank you so much Yuuri I promise I won't let you down and I will restore your trust in me and I will never give you a reason to lose it again!" He kissed him with all the emotion he could to make Yuuri believe his words. He felt even more ecstatic than before when Yuuri kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck as the kiss turned into a sweet and slow passionate kiss. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer kissing him with all the love in the world. Yuuri held on tighter afraid that if he let go Viktor would be gone and he would be alone again. When they finally pulled apart for air Viktor pressed his forehead against Yuuri's and smiled genuinely happy. "I love you Yuuri, so so much." Yuuri stared into Viktor's eyes to see any sign of a lie but only found true love and happiness reflected in them. "I love you too, Viktor." Even though Yuuri didn't call him Vitya he knew Yuuri meant it and he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to make up for what he did.

_~Three Months Later~_

Viktor and Yuuri were settling into bed after a long day at practice. Viktor proved to be true to his word on making it up to Yuuri and when he woke up that same morning they had talked on he told the men in his contacts goodbye and then promptly blocked and deleted their numbers. He also stopped going to the bar and spent more time at home with Yuuri spending every second he could next to the man to make up for his lost time. Over these past three months Viktor had showered Yuuri with kisses, flowers, and pet names until his smile shone brightly in his beautiful big brown eyes. As Yuuri looked over at Viktor he felt he had truly started to trust him again and when Viktor leaned over and gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips followed by his now nightly, "I love you Yuuri." Yuuri replied back with, "I love you too, Vitya." And when Viktor's eyes grew so wide it looked like they would pop out of his head Yuuri let a smile escape as Viktor pulled Yuuri into a heated kiss letting his eyes slip closed and his body relax into his lover.

After they had made love and snuggled up to each other not bothering with putting clothes back on as Yuuri watched Viktor drift off to sleep he looked down at their intertwined hands the rings glittering in the soft moonlight from the window he smiled and for the first time in a long time fell asleep truly happy and in love with the man beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. . Let me know what you think of the fic in the comments.


End file.
